Here We Go Again
by BlueStripedPolo
Summary: ONESHOT! Brendan's off to challenge the Elite Four... again. But, this time, Wallace decides to spice things up with a little wager! Based on my Emerald file!


**Here We Go Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Author's Note: This is a oneshot idea I came up with while I was in the car, playing Pokemon for a long time. Since this is based on my Pokemon Emerald file, the guy DOES have a Groudon. Just a warning...**

"Yes!" The white-haired trainer cheered on Route 110. "I just caught a Minun!" The boy held is Pokeball in the air triumphantly.

"Come on out, Blueberry!" The boy tossed his Pokeball into the air, letting out his newly caught electric Pokemon. The blue-eared Minun immediately ran over and sent sparks at its trainer, angry for being captured.

The boy, however, just laughed.

"You're not a strong little thing, are you, Blueberry?"

"Minun!" The tiny Pokemon protested angrily. The boy chuckled again and pulled out his Pokedex before scanning the Minun with it.

"Minun, the computerized voice read off, "male, obtained at Route 110 and is currently level thirteen."

"Thirteen!" The boy exclaimed. "Come on, Blueberry! I know what to do. Just hold this." The boy searched around in his backpack before pulling out a weird metal object with yellow bulbs on it. Blueberry the Minun took the object apprehensively.

"It's just an Experience Share," the boy explained to his Pokemon. "It'll make you get stronger quicker." The boy returned his Minun and let out another on of his Pokemon- a Delibird from his friend in Johto.

"Delibird, fly me to the Elite Four entrance building!" The Delibird flew up into the sky and swooped back down so its trainer could jump onto his back and he did so with perfect precision.

After all, they had done this many times before.

The boy jumped off Delibird a few minutes later, his white hair a little messed up from the wind. He quickly returned the Delibird, with a quick thank-you, and strode into the building through the sliding doors.

"Oh, hello, Brendan," the young, pink-haired nurse said, looking up with a slight sniffle. "May I heal your Pokemon?"

Brendan handed over his four Pokeballs wordlessly, studying Nurse Joy's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I promise."

"C'mon, Nurse Joy. This is the "Pokemon Center" I visit most often," Brendan said, making air quotes; this, after all, wasn't an "official" Pokemon Center. "I know you better than that."

"Well," Nurse Joy said, retrieving his Pokemon from the machine. "Since it's you, and you asked. Petunia just died today."

"Oh, no!" Brendan said sympathetically. Petunia was Nurse Joy's first Chansey, who had been with her for many, many years.

"I'm so sorry, Nurse Joy!" Brendan continued. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," she replied a little sadly. "Just... just take loving, good care of your Pokemon, okay?"

Brendan nodded and waved before heading through the open door that would lead him to Sidney, the first member of the Elite Four.

_Here we go again_, he thought dully.

Brendan walked through the dark hall, dimly lit by a few lights by the path and the lighted floor. He didn't feel the least bit intimidated. This had to be about his seventieth time battling the Elite Four, and as long has he had Groudon and Flygon by his side, the boy knew he could take on anything- and win.

"Hello, challenger!" Sidney called out in a spooky voice. When the lights overhead flashed on dramatically, though, Sidney sighed.

"It's just you again."

"Yeah," Brendan agreed. "You ready?"

"Hold on a sec," Sidney replied, pulling a cellphone from his pocket. He dialed a number and Brendan tapped his foot impatiently, trying to send him a message.

Sidney held up his index finger to him, signaling him to wait, as he started talking.

"Hey, Wallace! This is Sidney!" A pause.

"Well, actually, Brendan's here. Can we just let him pass?" Another pause.

"Why? Hello, Wallace! He's beaten us about seventy times! My Pokemon are starting to not like me, and I'm running low on cash to give him!" Another pause.

"Ugh, fine. You'll be seeing him soon, then." Sidney snapped his phone shut and turned to Brendan again.

"Let's get this over with, then," he said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Mightyena!" He called, throwing out his Pokemon, and then paused, not sure what encouraging words to try. "Well, just try not to get hurt too badly!"

Brendan alternated the Pokemon he used during battles between his two level one-hundreds; Groudon and Flygon. He started with Groudon, and, needless to say, Sidney was crushed. Flygon took on Phoebe using his Faint Attack and then Brendan brought Groudon back out to dominate Glacia's ice-types with Groudon's Eruption. Flygon was back in to face-off against Drake the Dragon Elite Four member, and defeated him easily using the super-effective Dragon Claw.

In the hallway to Wallace's challenge room, Brendan checked Blueberry's level and was pleased to see that he was almost level thirty.

"That's great, Blueberry! After this, we'll go battle underwater, okay?" The tiny Pokemon let off happy sparks and Brendan smiled as he returned his new Pokemon. A strong electric Pokemon was exactly what he needed to defeat his brother.

Brendan checked to see how his two other Pokemon wee holding up, then proceeded into Wallace's "room".

"Brendan!" Wallace called out enthusiastically, rushing forward to meet the white-haired boy, his cape billowing behind him. "So, Sidney was right about you being too strong for us! Do your graceful Pokemon even take damage anymore?"

Brendan chuckled. Groudon? Graceful?

"Most of the time, no."

"So, why do you-"

"I either need the money, or I'm getting experience for another Pokemon," Brendan answered before Wallace finished asking.

"Hm," Wallace said, stroking his chin, taking the fact that even he, the Champion, was no more than an ATM for Brendan in. "If you win this battle, Brendan, I will step down from my Champion privileges and hand them over to you! So, are you ready?"

Brendan nodded, pulling out Groudon's Pokeball. He didn't really want to be Champion, and challengers wouldn't want him to be, either. But, May would probably interrupt, then Wallace would forget to make him champion.

Like always.

"Go, Groudon!"

"C'mon, Groudon! One last Thunder!" Brendan watched as his level one-hundred Groudon struck down Wallace's last Pokemon- a Gyrados, and felt a surge of pride. That was HIS Pokemon.

"Very well, then," Wallace said. "Good job, Gyrados, return." Wallace returned his Pokemon, then turned to Brendan.

"Brendan, after defeating me many, many times, I'll keep my promise and I now officially step down and-"

"Brendan!" A female voice called frantically. "Oh, good!" It continued, and May came into view, panting. "Here's some advice before you challenge the Champion..." May's voice trailed off and she looked back and forth between Wallace and Brendan.

"Brendan... could it be?"

"Yes, May," Brendan answered slowly, for the umpteenth time. "I beat ol' Wallace here, for about the seventieth time. He was just about to make me Champion-"

"Hmph!" Wallace interrupted, crossing his arms. "Not anymore! Getting _advice_ before you challenge me!"

Brendan sighed. The advice would have been _after_ he challenged (and beat) him, and he had never gotten the advice before, out of all the times May had barged in.

He didn't bring that up; he didn't want to be Champion, after all.

"Well, come on, anyway, and we'll get you in the Hall of Fame... again."

The two left the "room", leaving a pouting May alone, and Brendan wondered briefly how she ever got out. The two males said the "Hall of Fame" speech that Wallace was required to give, together, since Brendan had memorized it a long time ago and Wallace got a kick out of it.

"So, Brendan," Wallace said as the machine saved his Pokemon's data, "will I be seeing you again soon?"

Brendan smiled up at the for-now Champion. "Oh, definitely."

**Author's Note: So, it's over! First Pokemon thing in awhile... Tell me what'cha think in a review! Please? And thank-you!**


End file.
